Pokemon: JGreen Chapter: 1 The Beginning
by MrFlame133
Summary: Pokemon Parody new to all this make sure to tell me what to fix more to come this is chapter one though. Go subscribe to my YouTube and watch me and my friends play pokemon and other tings! /user/TeamEarasor


Pokemon Title Insert Here

[Text in here is the place] *This is an action* "This text from someone else" And when not using its to narrarate -This means something they are thinking-

Jordan's Pokes

Salamance-Nickname: Beatrice-Gender: Female-Moves: Fly-Ability: Moxie (NOT USED)

Froakie-Nickname: Ninjabro-Gender: Male-Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble, Quick Attack, Lick-Ability: Torrent

Fletchling-Nickname: Stardust-Gender: Female-Moves: Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Peck-Ability: Gale Wings

Bunnelby-Nickname: N/A-Gender: Male-Moves: Tackle, Leer, Quick Attack, Double Slap-Agility: Huge Power

[The Plane] You suddenly appear on a plane mostly silent but otherwise you have no idea where the F*** your going to. Kanto? Jhoto? Hoenn? Sinnoh? Wait maybe Kalos? You have been waiting forever to go there. But, you cant remember anything besides all that time you spent waiting for Kalos airlines to open up, you suddenly gasp from seeing the coner of your eye ASH?! See while in Unova while waiting for Kalos you had to sit around and watch "POKEMON WITH ASH"! You suddenly notice you just said that out loud. *Ash turns to you almost recognizing your face* "HEY! Your that kid from Kanto, I believe Jordan?" says Ash. *You suddenly blush while thinking how you want to strangle the kid* "Y-yeah I'm him. *You suddenly think of an idea* He wait werent you that kid who got the Fagachu?" Replies Jordan. *Ashs eyes widen* "TAKE THE BACK! IM ONLY TEN" Say Ash. "WAIT?! The F*** I'm 18 we were the age in Kanto wtf happened? Did you just like stop ageing?" Say Jordan "Well uhhhhh ENOUGH QUESTIONS LEZZZZZZ BATTLE!" Says Ash. Suddenly Ash's Fagachu jumps off his shoulder. "Pikachu used Tail Whipe!" "PIKAAAAAAAA" Before Fagachu can do anything Jordan grabs him and walks to the door to get off the plane and throws out Fagachu. "NO WAIT HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND" says Ash. *Jordan dusts off his hand* "Wow after 8 years it's over THANK YOU, well see ya in Kalos" Says Jordan. Jordan takes a Sky Dive out the plane while throwing his favorite pokemon Salamance! It catches and the follow gentley behind the plane. "Oh Salamance I enjoy being alone up here the sound of everyone just disappears it's kinda nice when you think about it. I mean what happen on the plane was just so easy I mean I hate everyone from Kanto accept for that old professor who gave free wifi in his van. I think he used to be a time traveler" Says Jordan. After a nice nap studying about Kalos we finally land [Kalos Airport] You watch everyone get out the plane while seeing Ash jump screaming about Kalos and then Fagachu falls down right in front and he falls crying in it's blood. "Stupid thing caught on the plane behind us" says Jordan. "ITS OKAY PIKACHU I'M JUST GONNA TAKE YOU TO THE POKEMON CENTER!" says Ash. Ash scopes the remaning parts of Fagachu and puts in a jar and runs to the nearest center. "Well, time to pick my starter!" says Jordan. Jordan notices a huge billboard looking for him for harrassing Ash the "Famous Trainer" thoughs he's just stupid. [Vaniville Town] Jordan arrives in a small town retriving Salamance, also known as Beatrice. He looks at a sign he's apparantly in Vaniville Town. He notices a group of kids at someother kids house two girls and guy to be exact on girl with no pants. Jordan hides in bushes staring at the blonde haired. -Shes preeeeeetty maybe I could adventure with her?- As Jordan listens in he heres some fat kid named Tierno that only eats Ice Cream has their starters in Aquacorde Town. As now know Shuana the brown haired girl with no pants and Serena the beautiful blonde is heading their now. The boy stays back to get a change of underwear and they'll meet him there. As the boy walks out the door Jordan runs up to him shanks him steals his clothes and runs to get the starters. *Starts running* "Now no one will notice me all I have to do is pretend to be this kid get the starters show how I'm a good guy to Serena I'll beat the Elite Four and settle down here get an apartment and soon or late get married. Maybe have chilllldren." [Aquacorde Town] Jordan looks around only seeing the fat kid maybe they ditched him. *Jordan pulls out Ice Cream* Tierno starts sniffing around and notices *Tierno used tackle Jordan avioded the attack* *Jordan uses Ice Cream Spilt it's super effective!* "WHY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ICE CREAM" Says Tierno while licking if off the ground. "I'm uh Calem? and I'm here for a pokemon!" says Jordan. " "Oh well heres a note the professor gave me to give you" says Tierno. Jordan picks the note and It reads: By now you are ready for your journy and I wanted to tell you something. Well son me and your mother are in love and while your we are gonna married and stuff so heres pokemon start your Journey I'm proud of you. P.S. DONT LET TIERNO EAT THE POKEMON. He's done it 27 times now alright I dont even why trust the thing does it sit and think that he can dance snacking on his pokemon. So have fun. Jordan notices in the corner off his eye Tierno eyeing the grass type. "Uh, Tierno your not suppose to eat that. I'm also pretty sure chespin has a crap stain on the back of his head." says Jordan. *Tierno opens the ball and holds chespin in his hand with part of his head in his mouth* "DONT EAT HIM" says Jordan. Tierno shoves the pokemon down his throat. "Mmmmhhh the poop is real" says Tierno. "Uhm, can you just pass me that water pokemon I mean he tastes like the opposite of Ice Cream" says Jordan. "Oh okay". Tierno gives Jordan Froakie. *Music for picking up items plays*. OMG THATS LOUD. "Wut?" says Tierno while eating Fennekin "Tastes like chicken". "TIME TO GO CATCH THE POKEMANS!". As Jordan runs to Route 2 he runs into Shuana. "Look somethings moving in the grass!" says Jordan. Shuana taps on Jordan. "Hi Calem wanna learn how to catch Pokemon?" says Shuana. "WELL IDK LETS SEE I LIVED IN KANTO. Listen I've traveled through Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unnova and your assuming that I Jordan Green don't know how to catch a pokemon?" says Jordan. "Wait aren't kid who murdered Pikachu?" "Well you know a lot assum that but..." Jordan pulls out AK-47 I'M ONLY HERE FOR THE FREE WIFI and puts 31 bullets through Shuana. "P-puuuut I didn't even g-get ~ to put on pants. #Twerk4Lief" "Wait the f*** your last words were "# Twerk 4 Lief?" says Jordan. As Jordan grabs her body he throws her onto a tree but, these trees are known for having spiky tops. So, her body goes through the tree and just hangs there. "Time to catch some pokes!" says Jordan. After a while of roaming we added two new members with our Froakie (Ninjabro) Fletchling (Stardust) and Bunnelby. After that Jordan ran into the Santalune Forest running into 2 Pikachus each time shooting them with his pistol made to kill them that adds 3 to our Pikachu death count. Everything is now around level 10.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

PIKACHU DEATH COUNT: 3


End file.
